Inventing Passion
by hottee39
Summary: The reason why Annissina switched test subject to Wolfram. Is Wolfram really not one for the ladies?


**Author: **hottee39

**Title: **Inventing Passion

**Characters/Pairing: ****Wolfram**X Annissina, implied YuuriXWolfram

**Rating: **PG13

**Warnings: **none.

**Summary: **The reason why Annissina switched test subject to Wolfram. Is Wolfram really not one for the ladies?

* * *

"Von Bielefeld Wolfram! Where in Shin Makoku are you?!" The red-headed woman ran through the hallways, her loud sing-song voice echoing off the walls. Her blue eyes gleamed with excitement. Many in the castle knew by instinct to get out of her way or they would suffer the ultimate punishment.

Test subject for her inventions.

A loud crash resounded in the castle, followed by a cry of terror. Everyone shook their heads at the misfortunate prince. Sympathising looks were all they could offer. It was not that some were not man enough, on the contrary, it was just that she was just too strong for them. Many of the guards expected the prince to somehow miraculously emerge from the detestable lab alive for at least a few more hours. Many were stunned to see the fire Mazoku prince walking the hallways in no more than ten minutes. His clothes were in order with not even a speck of dirt on him as he walked confidently down the hallways, a smirk on his petulant lips. Question marks filled their heads. Little did they know that the image they envisioned for the prince was not at all what had taken place.

So then, what did happen?

"I'm not coming out Annissina!" The blonde prince tried with desperate attempts to keep the door closed shut. He had been accidentally sighted by Annissina and quickly rushed into the nearest room. He was a second too late in locking the door that now he was practically wrestling the door shut.

"Oh yes you will! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity that you could test Move-So-Quickly-In-A-Split-Second-kun. It's an honour that I'm giving you the chance!"

"Sorry but I'm going to give it a pass!"

"I won't allow it!" All of a sudden, she had enough strength to push the door open, catching Wolfram by the surprise. In the end, Wolfram ended up on the floor with his butt aching from the impact and Annissina falling deliciously onto him, with her chest full of breasts pushing against his torso. Both groaned and had yet to recover from the impact. The red-head inventor levelled herself by supporting her weight on her hands beside the blonde's head. She grinned victoriously when her vision was filled with emeralds.

"Ah-hah! Target successfully captured!" Was it her, or did those emerald eyes seem pretty infuriated. She passed it off as nothing since she knew that even if Wolfram was pissed, he would not dare throw his temper at her. However, that statement became weaker as every second passed when the blonde continued to glare scornfully at her.

"Annissina get off." She blinked, he sneered. "I prefer if you would remove your body away from mine. If you have yet to realized, I'm engaged and it would do no good to be in this position with the door open." That was when realization hit her. That would also explain the lack of blush on the blonde's cheeks. She knew the blonde preferred males and was seldom embarrassed easily. The look of contempt that he gave her was like a warning. _A warning for what?_

"Doesn't Wolfram like the ladies? Men would be flattered to be in your position right –" She was cut off as a pair of lips captured hers. Caught by surprise, she elected a gasp, which the blonde made full use of, to dive his moist tongue into her cavern. Annissina did not know what to do. She never have thought that the prince would do something as daring as that. But she was lost for words as the muscle in her mouth did a seductive dance that made her allured and close her eyes. Then, the moment she was ready to submit however, he had retreated, smacking his lips in satisfaction, a smirk playing devilishly on his lips. She seemed to be in a daze and was lost for words. Wolfram leaned in towards her ear, cradling her chin gently.

"It's not that I don't like women, I just prefer men. They're more exciting to dominate." He chuckled before looking back into her eyes. "If you ever want me to test out one of your crazy inventions again, you'll get what's coming to you." He left.

After a while had passed, Annissina came to the conclusion that Wolfram had somehow outwon her. "AARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Well, that was what had happened. It was suppose to teach the inventor a lesson but if anyone really noticed, the red-head had been trying more desperately to get him to try her inventions.

* * *

"Hey Wolfram."

"Hmm? What is it Gunter?"

"Why is Annissina targeting you now? Not that I mind of course."

Wolfram smirked. "Cause I'm JUST that good." He walked off, leaving his words hanging in the air, baffling everyone even the knowing Great Sage Murata.

* * *

**AN:** This fic was originally written as a KKM lj challenge. But I still pay homage to where my writing skills came from. P Drop a review if you like. I would like to know if I manage to get them tgt alright winks


End file.
